


It's Important to Wash Your Clothes Properly

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, There is some other dick too, we call him Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph accidently shrunk his best dress shirt in the laundry so now it is too small for him which causes it to ride up constantly. Sebastian notices it and takes a liking to Joseph's predicament, but he's not the only one who likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Important to Wash Your Clothes Properly

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous/Possessive big guys are my life.

There was a case at the local club down the road, and both Sebastian and Joseph were sent to the scene to find any clues that could help them.

They were not informed that it was a gay club.

Luckily the club had been cleared out and the only people who were there and not on the force was all the employees and a few customers who said they saw something.

“I’ll talk to the employees, you get the customers.” Sebastian was conversing with Joseph before they began the questioning portion of their job. Joseph nodded before pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

“Alright, I hope they have some sense in them. I don’t want to deal with a bunch of drunks.” Another pull to the bottom of his shirt.

“Yeaah... After we talk to these guys, we should meet up with the manager of the place. See if he knows anything.” Sebastian watched as Joseph, once again, tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

“Sounds like a plan.” Joseph turned around to head towards the customers but Sebastian didn’t miss how he pulled at the bottom of his shirt, _again_. He grabbed Joseph’s shoulder.

“Okay, what the fuck is wrong with your shirt? I’ve seen you tug at the damn thing nonstop for the past minute.” Joseph’s face flushed and he slowly tugged at his shirt again. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

“It shrunk in the laundry... This size is smaller than what I usually get so now it’s even smaller. It keeps riding up so I have to pull it back down.” Sebastian rubbed his forehead in irritation.

“That is the dumbest fucking thing you have ever had happen to you, I’m just going to tell you that right now. Either way, lets try to finish this up quickly.”

“Of course.” Both detectives went their own ways to their groups of people to question.

* * *

 

He knew he should be paying attention to the employees, but they didn’t know shit about what happened. If they did, they weren’t saying anything.

Sebastian couldn’t stop from looking over at Joseph every few minutes. Of course, every time he did, he could see Joseph pulling at the bottom of his shirt like a dork. It was so unusual to see the usually professional young detective so unorganized. A few times he caught sight of the ivory skin that peaked out from the small shirt and every time he did, Sebastian’s mind would wander off to thoughts of seeing more of Joseph’s skin.

_Stop it, Sebastian. Don’t be thinking of your partner like that. No matter how sexy he was._

“Uh oh. Looks like Wilson has his eye on a new toy.” Sebastian turned towards two dancers who were whispering.

“Is there a problem?” The two males looked stunned to have Sebastian interrupt them.

“There is no problem, officer. I was just saying how that client was eyeing up that man.” Sebastian turned his head to where the dancer was pointing.

He wished he hadn’t.

Some guy was standing extremely close to Joseph, and by the looks of it, he was hitting on the young detective.

Something dark and sickening swirled around in Sebastian’s stomach and he got the sudden urge to punch that man in the mouth. He looked at the other customers and noticed similar looks of lust on their faces, all pointed at Joseph.

Oh fuck no.

“If you would excuse me...” Sebastian left the dancers to see if Joseph was alright, and hopefully make the other man back off.

“Hey, Joseph. Is there a problem here?” Joseph turned to look at Sebastian and he noticed how his partners face screamed ‘help me’ and there was a blush on his cheeks.

“No need to worry, officer. I was just helping Jojo here get some answers.”

He was going to fucking murder this guy. No one called Joseph, Jojo, except for him. Hell, even Julie didn’t call Joseph, Jojo.

“I see. So, Joseph, find out anything interesting.”

“Uhm... I was told that a man in a white hood came into the club and went into the bathroom. Supposedly when he left, he looked like he had been in a fight even though he looked fine when he came in.”

“I saw it all, officer... Castle...Lanos?”

“It’s, _Detective Castellanos_ , for your information.”

“Cool. So, Jojo, is there anything else you need to know?” Joseph looked like he was trying to sink into the ground or slink away from the strange man.

“N-no... that should be fine. Thank you.” Sebastian watched as the man suddenly put his hand on Joseph’s exposed waist.

“You sure? I’m sure I could remember a few more details, but I’d be much more comfortable if we weren’t surrounded by so many people...”

Fuck this. Sebastian didn’t give a damn if he was suppose to ‘protect and serve’ the fucking people. Especially if the person was a creepy prick.

“Listen buddy, take your hands off him right now before I punch you in the fucking mouth.”

“Sebastian!” Joseph turned and pressed a hand to his chest to keep him from jumping at the man.

“Mind your own business, old man. How am I suppose to resist such a sexy little body? Especially when he shows off his body and acts like a tease.”

“I don’t give a damn if he wears fucking booty shorts. Do. Not. Touch. Him” Despite how Joseph was trying to hold him back, Sebastian was up in the mans face and looking down at him.

“Why so defensive, _officer_. Is he your boy toy? Trying to mark your territory?” Joseph’s face was beat red and he turned towards the man.

“What?! Oh... Uhh.. It’s not-“

“You’re fucking right I’m marking my territory. He’s my fucking boyfriend.” Both Joseph and the man looked taken back by Sebastian’s words. The man suddenly had an evil smirk on his face.

“Well, if he **_is_** your boyfriend, kiss him. Cause from what I’ve seen, you don’t seem like a couple.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, old man. Kiss him.” Joseph turned towards Sebastian and whispered.

“Seb, we don’t have to do this. He’s just some creep.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s collar and brought his face up to his own.

“I want to do this.” Before the younger detective could say anything, Sebastian was pressing his lips firmly against Joseph’s.

Joseph gasped and Sebastian used that opportunity to slip his tongue into his partner’s mouth. He felt Joseph holding onto his arms and soon he felt Jojo pressing back against his mouth.

Sebastian didn’t miss the quiet moan that slipped from Joseph’s mouth when he bit down on his lower lip.

They pulled away from each other when oxygen became necessary, but they continued to hold onto one another. Sebastian turned to say something to the man, but he was already gone.

“Heh... guess you scared him off.” Joseph was blushing and it went all the way to his ears.

“Good. He had no right to harass you like that.”

“Honestly, he wasn’t bad until you came over, I think he got defensive because of you.”

“...Oh.”

“Were... were you jealous that he was flirting with me?” Sebastian moved away from Joseph and he saw the smile that was on the younger detectives face.

“What? No... No of course not. Pfff... I just wanted to keep my partner safe.”

“Really? Because you looked pretty pissed when he had his hands on me and you looked furious when he called me Jojo.”

“Well no one gets to call you Jojo except for me. That’s my nickname for you.” Joseph was rubbing Sebastian’s arm.

“That’s a shame... I thought you were jealous and liked me. Guess I won’t ask you...” Sebastian turned to face Joseph eagerly.

“What were you going to ask me?”

“It’s nothing. I was just going to ask if you wanted to get coffee with me sometime, like a date. But you don’t like me so it’s fine.” Joseph turned away from Sebastian and began to walk away.

“H-hey! I mean... I do like you so I’d love to get coffee sometime, you know? Joseph? Come on, Jojo.”

Joseph felt his shirt riding up as he walked away. He let it stay up.


End file.
